


Токсикоманка

by Mizalekordiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya
Summary: — Чим від мене пахне?Питання звучить тихо, ледь чутно, як і запах цікавості, застиглий між ними. Малія здивовано підкидає брову, але в ту ж секунду з задоволенням принюхується. Робить це довго, набагато довше, ніж насправді потрібно, смішно зморщивши ніс і злегка відкривши рот, щоб пропустити повітря через усі чутливі рецептори.
Relationships: Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 2





	Токсикоманка

Кіра ніяк не могла згадати той момент, коли почала помічати різноманітність запахів навколо себе. Вона б відзначила цей день у щоденнику, їй-богу. Не те, щоб вона не знала, що лисиці теж добре вловлюють запахи, нехай і трохи гірше, ніж перевертні, але зовсім не встигла звернути на це належну увагу, відкриваючи для себе внутрішню кіцуне. Їй подобалося розпізнавати різні запахи, особливо ті, що були приховані для звичайних людей. З кожним днем вона все більше принюхувалася до всього, що її оточувало, до всіх, хто її оточував. Це навіть стало її маленької грою, спочатку розуміти, чим пахне людина, а потім вже говорити з нею. 

Від Скотта пахне свіжою травою з поля для лакроса, його різким одеколоном, трохи Ліамом, трохи Стайлзом, іноді тривогою. Вранці від нього несе його шкіряною курткою та його мотоциклом. Хрусткими тостами, беконом і зовсім крапельку Мелісою. В обідній час від нього безсумнівно пахне новими знаннями, сторінками старих книг і тих, що новіше. Після уроків його запах стає схожий на запах типового втомленого від навчання студента. Після пробіжки він пахне лісом і свіжістю, а після дощу — нехай пробачить — смердючою мокрою псиною. 

Від Ношіко пахне сталлю і трохи обсидіаном. Серйозно, її просочив запах власних хвостів. На кухні вона пахне спеціями і соєвим соусом, після душу своїм медовим шампунем. Вранці вона виділяє запах активності і розбурханості, тоді як її чоловік — відверте небажання йти на роботу. Мама Кіри завжди пахне приємно. Навіть коли в чомусь наставляє свою дочку в своїй звичній грубуватій манері, і між ними повисає важкий запах напруги, він не здається Кірі поганим. Швидше, специфічним.

Ліам часто смердить гнівом. Занадто часто, що не дивно з його РПІ. Одночасно з цим від нього не зовсім приємно несе запеченою кров'ю і жимолостю, причому отруйною. Трохи менше — замішанням. Але в інші моменти від нього пахне і співчуттям, і добротою, і взаємопідтримкою. Тому Кірі подобається перебувати поруч з ним. Він пахне по-щенячому віддано. Коли ж слухає музику в навушниках, від нього неймовірно смачно пахне спокоєм. Трохи Мейсоном і його допитливістю. Ледь-ледь лакросом, як і від Скотта. Ледь-ледь імбирним чаєм.

Дерек виділяє запах свого пильного лофту. У ньому часто прослизають нотки вогкості, старої крові і післяобіднього сонця, які Кірі чомусь подобаються. Хейл завжди пахне незворушністю і ядерною м'ятною жуйкою. Не так часто — сосною і пожухлим листям. Ще рідше — слабким відлунням бензину і моторної олії. А ще Скоттом. Дерек безперечно пахне і Стайлзом, і Скоттом, або ж у них схожі одеколони або однаково пахнучі шкіряні куртки.

Стайлз завжди поширює нервовий сморід. Буквально завжди. Кіра не знала, що там може так нервувати його двадцять чотири на сім, але цей кошмарний летючий запах затьмарює навіть приємний аромат його дешевого яблучного мила. Поруч з ним завжди можна запросто відчути запах його старого джипа, ниток для в'язання, які він використовує для своєї детективної дошки, аддеролу і поліцейської дільниці. Поруч з ним можна легко відчути запах його батька, в деякі дні навіть запах Перріша. А іноді він пахне щастям і променисто посміхається. І знову з незрозумілої Юкімурі причини. І він, певна річ, виділяє більш ніжні і приємні аромати поруч із Лідією.

Лідія завжди пахне шикарними трояндами. Червоними, коли крокує по шкільному коридору, гордо піднявши підборіддя і дзвінко цокаючи підборами. Білими, коли посміхається так світло і щиро. Жовтими, коли обчислює щось в особливо складних завданнях з фізики, спеціально обираючи завдання із зірочкою. Світло-блакитними, коли вибирає новий наряд в двадцятому за рахунком бутику. І рожевими, коли відкидає волосся назад і оцінюючи розглядає в дзеркалі тільки що нанесений макіяж, уважно придивляючись до рум'ян на блідій шкірі. _Лідія пахне смертю, коли кричить._

У ветлікарні Дітона, в першу чергу, сильний запах поширює попіл горобини. Ще несе спиртом і трохи — ехінацеєю. Від самого Дітона пахне котами і собаками, різними ліками і гіркими травами. Буває в його запаху ще щось приємне і ледь вловиме, щось загадкове. Напевно, так пахнуть усі друїди. 

У школі завжди жахливо смердить, і тому є безліч причин. Взяти хоча б кабінет хімії, звідки за кілометр несе залізом, мідним купоросом, сухим паливом і згорілими сірниками. Кабінет фізики з його мідними дротами, іонізованим повітрям і запахом електрики. Будь-який кабінет, що виділяє запах облапаної всілякими руками крейди. Бібліотека з її запиленими полицями зі столітньої жовтою пресою. Запах старої гуми зі спортзалу. Запах страху, неспокою і сліз з кабінету шкільного психолога. Вся ця суміш хімічних сигналів, всі ці різко пахнучі емоції і сморід поту з хлопчачої роздягальні. Хоча в їдальні пахне смачно. Більшу частину часу. Ну, про аромат тієї сумної історії, що пережила старша школа Бейкон-Хіллс, можна просто змовчати.

Але все навколо завжди затьмарює _один_. Дикий, неприборканий запах свободи і зухвалості. Кіра відчуває його завжди, іноді добре, іноді ледь вловимо, і завжди намагається зосереджуватися саме на ньому. Але коли Малія підходить надто близько, їй не доводиться цього робити — запах подруги приємно забиває ніздрі, наповнює легені і думки, змушуючи голову Юкімури кружляти, а її саму непомітно для інших плисти від задоволення. Кіра може годинами звертати увагу на те, чим пахне Малія, вишукуючи все нові і нові нюанси і безмірно радіючи новим ноткам, що їй вдається вловити.

Кіра знає, що Малія пахне каліфорнійським лісом і ранковою росою. Подивом, якщо намагається зрозуміти нові правила дурного людського етикету. Роздратуванням на уроках математики. Свободою і гордістю, коли повністю обертається койотом. Якщо бути зовсім близько біля неї, можна вловити запах дорогих фломастерів для тексту і спиртових маркерів. Суничного гелю для душу, свіжовипрасуваної сорочки і дуже солодкого листового чаю. Вона трохи пахне цвяхами і порохом після спілкування з містером Тейтом. Малія беззаперечно пахне спокійніше поруч зі Стайлзом. _Малія точно пахне спокійніше поруч із Кірою._

Вона і сама не проти частіше опинятися поруч з Юкімурою. Кидати завзяті погляди, коли та сумує, і широкі усмішки, коли подруга в непевності. Малія пахне дружбою, коли намагається підтримати. Співчуттям, коли забирає біль. Ніжністю, кажучи «доброго ранку». Одного разу Кіра проявляє бажання дізнатися, що відчуває Малія поруч із нею і навіщо підходить так близько, затуманюючи своїм вже таким рідним ароматом розум кіцуне.

_— Чим від мене пахне?_

Питання звучить тихо, ледь чутно, як і запах цікавості, застиглий між ними. Малія здивовано підкидає брову, але в ту ж секунду з задоволенням принюхується. Робить це довго, набагато довше, ніж насправді потрібно, смішно зморщивши ніс і злегка відкривши рот, щоб пропустити повітря через усі чутливі рецептори.

Як виявляється, вона пахне пелюстками справжньої сакури, хоча ніхто з них не бачив її наживо, медом і трохи авокадо. Малія називає її винятковою щодо запахів і сміється, задоволена рожевим рум'янцем на молочних щоках Кіри і тим, що тепер та пахне ще й збентеженням.

— _Ти страшенно приємно пахнеш_ , — чесно каже Малія і закушує губу.

Вона і сама повинна почати поширювати запах незручності і веселощів, але пахне лише щастям. Кіра посміхається і залишається на сто один відсоток впевнена в тому, що в даний момент пахне нічим іншим, як любов'ю. А ще бажанням ніколи не відходити від Тейт настільки далеко, щоб не відчувати її особистий достаток запахів. Кіра стала залежна, не може і не хоче це заперечувати.

Кіра може сказати, що від Скотта, в більшій мірі, пахне приємно і навіть дуже. _Але це і поруч не може стояти з тим, як запаморочливо пахне Малія._ Запах гніву Ліама ніколи не зрівняється з тим _приємно-отруйним запахом роздратування Тейт_. Коли нервує Стайлз, його хочеться прибити. _Коли ж нервує Малія, хочеться відмовляти собі в задоволенні відчувати гострий відтінок її затятих емоцій, і підбадьорювати цю дику особу так довго, поки вона не почне виділяти ромашковий присмак спокою._ Не в образу Лідії, Кірі ніколи не подобалися троянди, _але їй безумовно подобаються польові квіти, якими пахне Малія._


End file.
